Coup de Grace
by Skovko
Summary: Despite having been moved to NXT, Finn is lurking in the shadows to take back what once was his. Just as Seth thinks he's about to lose it, another player enters the field to help him.
1. Taking out by his own move

Once again Seth had been too cocky for his own good. Being without an opponent and feeling the pressure from people around him, he had walked out to the ring to lay down an open challenge. A no disqualification challenge even. He figured someone like Heath Slater or Mojo Rawley would try their luck. He hadn't expected the man that showed up.

Since Finn had moved back to NXT, he had changed. He had become dark. He had gone bad. Seth had seen it like everyone else. However, Seth had figured he would be safe on Raw. He was far away from Finn. He hadn't known Finn had still been lurking to get back what once was his.

The universal championship.

It wasn't the man Finn that had accepted Seth's open challenge. Of course it was the demon Balor. Someone Seth feared although he would never admit it to anyone. The demon had taken him to places he didn't wanna go all through the match. He was beat down and could hardly stand anymore.

"I want my title back!" Finn roared.

Seth scrambled to his feet. Finn ran towards him fast and planted a solid, painful dropkick in Seth's check. Seth flew backwards into the corner. Seth knew what was to come. Finn always did the same move right after. Finn would climb the ropes and come down full force on Seth's chest with a Coup de Grace. Seth knew he had to get away but his body wouldn't move.

"Just get it over with," Seth mumbled.

No one heard him. Not even Finn. It didn't matter. Seth couldn't fight anymore. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow slide under the bottom rope. He looked at the figure and saw long, dark red hair. It was a woman he had never seen before.

She ran towards Finn fast. Before Finn got a chance to even realize a third person was in the ring, she hit him with the same dropkick that he had just hit Seth with. Finn flew backwards into the opposite corner of Seth. Seth sat in his corner and watched the woman as she climbed up to the top rope and came crushing down on Finn's chest with a Coup de Grace. Finn had been taken out by his own move. She rushed towards Seth and he stared into a pair of light grey eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Cover him!" She demanded.

Seth crawled as fast as he could, rolled on top of Finn's chest and raised one of Finn's legs. The referee counted to three while Seth kept eye contact with the grey eyed woman. She smirked and jumped out of the ring.

Seth got back to his feet. The referee handed Seth his title and raised his hand. As soon as the referee let go of Seth's hand, he jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp. The woman was nowhere to be seen but a chuckling AJ stood there.

"What?" Seth barked.  
"I see you met Xia," AJ said.  
"Who is she?" Seth asked.  
"Finn's ex," AJ answered. "Needless to say they didn't end on good terms. I told him it wasn't wise to teach her all his moves but the sucker wouldn't listen. Now he's paying the price."

AJ grinned and stepped up in front of Seth. Seth didn't back down. He refused to be scared of the older man.

"What happened between them?" Seth asked.  
"Finn cheated. Same old, boring story. Last I heard she was over him but I guess she couldn't resist a bit of payback when she got the chance," AJ tapped Seth's title. "I'm coming for this next time. Just a friendly warning."

Seth stared AJ down while AJ moved to check up on Finn. Seth moved into another room and saw the replay on a monitor. He caught Roman's scent when the bigger man stepped into the room too. He could always count on Roman always using the same axe spray.

"Apparently she's Finn's ex," Seth said.  
"I like her. Finn never saw it coming," Roman chuckled. "Are you okay, little brother?"

Seth looked at Roman and smirked.

"I think I'm in love," Seth said.

**A/N:  
This story was written back in October when Seth was still the universal champion. Just thought I'd put it out there even though I know people here are very good at looking past these things while reading a story.**


	2. Coconut and mango

Since Finn had entered Seth's playground that Monday night on Raw, Seth saw it fitting that he repayed the favor by entering Finn's playground that Wednesday on NXT. He wasn't there for Finn though. He had a feeling this mysterious Xia would be lurking in the shadows.

He was lurking in the shadows himself. He didn't want anyone to know he was there. Not even Hunter. He had invaded NXT once before when he was at war with Hunter himself. He knew where to walk unseen.

A sound made him stop. Someone was walking down the hall towards his hiding spot. He tried blending in with the shadows as much as possible. He didn't notice anyone stepping up behind him until a hand covered his mouth and a faint scent of coconut and mango hit him.

"Ssh," the person whispered in his ear.

He recognized that voice. It was the mysterious Xia. He had been looking for her but she had found him. He wouldn't be surprised if she had eyes on him from the moment he entered the building. The people walking down the hall walked past them without spotting them, and then disappeared.

"Seth Rollins, you're a very bad boy," she said.  
"No, I'm a naughty boy," he chuckled lowly.

He spun around, grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest room. He closed the door and looked at her. She was wearing a black hoodie just like himself. They both pulled the hoods down and smiled at each other.

"Why are you here?" She asked.  
"Same reason as you, I assume," he said.  
"I got this. Run along now," she said.  
"Are you still in love with him?" He asked.  
"No, I just want to mess with him now that I have the chance," she smirked.  
"Good," he said.

He stepped up to her, grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

"Because I'm taking you out tonight," he said.  
"Ask nicely," she said.  
"Please?" He twisted a sideways smile.  
"Maybe," she smiled back. "If you can find me once I'm done."  
"What makes you think I'll let you leave now?" He asked.

She grabbed him behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Her coconut and mango perfume mixed in with her sweet lips. She tasted like Summer fruits. He failed to realize she was slowly spinning them around. Her lips disappeared and he dizzily opened his eyes only to see her run out through the door he had been guarding.

"Damn it!" He muttered.

He ran to the door but she was gone. Once again she was blending in with the shadows somewhere. He wouldn't even be surprised if she was still close and watching him. He had failed. He had let her escape. At least he knew where she would be later, and he still had an ace up his sleeve she knew nothing about.

He entered the shadows again and stayed hidden until Finn was inside the ring. He moved closer with his hood pulled up, blending in with the fans, watching Finn beat down Johnny Gargano. The story repeated itself. Finn ran in with a dropkick that sent Johnny into the corner.

"Where are you?" Seth whispered.

Finn climbed to the top rope and came crashing down with the Coup de Grace. Johnny was done for. Everyone thought so. Seth knew better. He ran towards the ring and noticed movement on the other side of the ring. Xia was running towards it too. She jumped into the ring and kicked Finn in the head. It wasn't a hard kick. Just enough to make Finn let go of Johnny. Finn stood up and reached for her. She ducked under his arm and instead hit him with a pelé kick when he spun around.

"You stupid bitch!" Finn growled.

He shook his head and managed to get himself back up. He was waiting for that dropkick. He was expecting her to repeat herself from Raw. Instead she started grinning at something behind him.

"Hey Finn!" Seth yelled.

Finn sput around and was met by a flying Seth. Seth came down with a crossbody.

"Get up there!" Seth pointed at the turnbuckle.

Xia climbed up while Seth dragged Finn's body in the right position. The Coup de Grace Finn had been waiting for finally came. Seth grinned at Xia, grabbed her arm and pulled her back up to her feet.

"Stay!" Seth stared at her. "I'm taking you out."

Seth grabbed Johnny's arm and dragged the man over Finn's body. Seth didn't plan on staying to see the referee count. He spun around only to see Xia run up the ramp. He had expected it. He had planned for it. He was the architect after all. He jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp too. He ran through the building and out to the parking lot where he found Xia in Roman's arms as expected.

"You were right," Roman laughed. "I caught her."  
"Fuck you!" Xia laughed too. "You're playing dirty, Rollins."  
"I had to," Seth grinned.

Seth walked over to them and looked at Roman.

"You can let her go. She's not gonna run," Seth said.

Seth could only hope that was the case. She seemed amused by it all so he figured she would stay to see where it was all going. Roman let go and gave Xia an apologetic smile before walking back to his car to give them a moment alone.

"You seem like an interesting man," Xia looked at Seth.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he smirked. "Go out with me and find out."  
"Trying to get me drunk on the first date?" She asked.  
"No, I was thinking coffee or some fastfood somewhere. Something more us. You don't look like someone finding an expensive restaurant any fun," he said.  
"I want cheese fries or there will be no second date," she said.  
"You're on," he chuckled. "Oh, and by the way..."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You played dirty too," he said.  
"I know," she giggled. "This date is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to see who will drive the other crazy first. Oh, I heard AJ is gunning for your title. I got some ideas if you wanna work with me."  
"How the hell did Finn ever cheat on you and let you go?" He smiled widely. "You are gold, sweetheart."


End file.
